1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of eXtensible Markup Language (XML) Document Management (XDM), and more particularly, to communication with an XDM resource in an XDM environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), an XML Document Management (XDM) enabler defines a common mechanism that enables user-specific service-related information to be accessible to service enablers that need them. Such information is expected to be stored in a network where it can be located, accessed and manipulated (e.g. created, changed, deleted, and the like). XDM specifies how such information will be defined in well-structured XDM documents as well as a common protocol for accessing and manipulating such XDM documents.
XDM documents accessed and manipulated via XCAP are stored in logical repositories in the network, called an XDM Server (XDMS). Each repository is associated with a functional entity that uses its data to perform its functions. Each XDM document stored in an XDMS is described as an XCAP Application Usage that enables applications to use the document via XCAP.
OMA XDMv2.1 provides an XDM forward function that enables a user to forward an XML document stored in an XDMS to other users in the same domain or a different domain using XDCP commands. For example, when a user wishes to forward an XDM document to other users, an XDM client device residing in a user equipment of the user initiates an XDCP request to forward the XDM document. In performing the forwarding, the user either forwards the whole corresponding XDM document, or selectively forwards a part of the XDM document, or forwards the XDM document after modifying a part of it. The XDCP request includes a request Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) or URI of the XDM document, type of the XDCP request, list of recipients, and filters (if any). The XDCP request is then routed to a corresponding XDMS. Accordingly, the corresponding XDMS processes the received XDCP request and takes necessary action to forward the XDM document to other users.
Upon receiving the XDM document, a receiving user decides whether to accept the forwarded XDM document. When the receiving user accepts the XDM document, the forwarded XDM document is owned by the recipient user and is stored in a user directory of the user within the XDMS.
However, the sending user may not know whether the XDM document is successfully delivered to all of the intended XDM recipients. For example, one intended XDM recipient may set a preference on the network to accept the XDM document automatically while another may set a preference to automatically reject the XDM document. Consequently, the sending user may be unaware of all of these delivery statuses and may believe that the XDM document is successfully delivered to all of the intended XDM recipients.